


A Rampant Rabbit

by MissBlackHeart



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: (I did my best), (for reasons), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Bugs Bunny mention, Cunnilingus, DO NOT ASK, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Don't poke the Dhampir, Drugged Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Female squirting, Graphic Porn, HAPPY EASTER DAY!, I have been planning this for months, I'm bit drunk rn but the intention behind action is what matters right??, Inappropiate use of Duct Tape, It's gonna work I swear!, Kink as Heck!, Mr. quinlan - freeform, Mutual Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rome City, Sex Toys, Sorry for the typos, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Suggestive blood drinking, Super Ultra Sexy Italian Man, Unusual Use of Quinlan, Vampire Sex, What it says on the title, male stripper, questionable use of bowie knife, stinger kink, writing from my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackHeart/pseuds/MissBlackHeart
Summary: “You are going to find some super ultra sexy Italian man and get laid!” Ellie has said, so many months ago, and now she was there.She ran her green eyes over his muscular abdomen, the black bowtie on his neck, up to his bunny ears, and almost giggled, but he silenced her with a look. She bit her lips and nodded, following the game.For 5thInvictus, the author of the most incredible fic on this fandom. Your recent manips on tumblr inspired me to create this fic, and ‘cause your OFC is one of my favs of all times, I wanted to write something between her and the hottest vampire in town, I am a bit new on this fandom and idk how things really work, I hope I did it fine :)Enjoy!





	A Rampant Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essenceanddescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceanddescent/gifts).



“You are going to find some super ultra sexy Italian man and get laid!” Ellie has said, so many months ago, and now she was there.

She ran her green eyes over his muscular abdomen, the black bowtie on his neck, up to his bunny ears, and almost giggled, but he silenced her with a look. She bit her lips and nodded, following the game.

The distant music of the pub below could be heard from the slightly open window, a rhythmic melody that matched the strong pulses of her heart inside her chest.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#  _Congratulations Richelle, you have found my forgotten Ao3 account_

This took me so long to create, the tags were a damn torture and I am still thinking I missed something and a bit traumatized in the search for inspiration. Sorry if this annoyed you or gave you the wrong impression, but I could not help myself when I found the password of my forgotten ao3 account, plus I was rereading some chapter of your fic, in addition to you showing me those manips last night, this... just happened. I swear you I am not gonna write something like this for these two, NEVER.

For those who are wondering what the hell is happening and why there is not smutty fic, well my friends, I inform you that you have been pranked, PERVS :D

As a consolation prize, here are the two manips I was talking about earlier, creations by Richelle (5thInvictus):

[(x)](https://twitter.com/5thinvictus/status/980460174338023424)

[(x)](https://twitter.com/5thinvictus/status/980459805809590274)

#  _HAPPY EASTER AND APRIL FOOLS' DAY_

With love, Morgan :)

**_WARNING: This fake fanfic will self-destruct in 24 hours, it is recommended to keep distance and not mention anything of what happened to the subsequent elimination of the evidence._ **

  
[](http://www.statcounter.com/flickr/)


End file.
